


We used to be giants

by Dienael



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bethany and Carver Hawke Live, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hawke was left behind, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), No beta we die like Anders in this one, Not-anymore-Justice Anders (Dragon Age), Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, Templar Carver Hawke, Warden Bethany Hawke
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: Lorsqu'une missive parvient à Fenris pour lui annoncer que l'Inquisition a laissé Hawke dans l'Immatériel, Fenris décide de prendre les choses en main et de ramener son amant quoi qu'il lui en coûtera.Ou : Fenris découvre dans des circonstances douloureuses que la famille ne se limite pas aux liens de sang.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	We used to be giants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skog/gifts).



> J'ai eu la chance de participer à un Secret Santa et de pouvoir faire un cadeau au plus merveilleux de tous, du coup j'en ai profité pour écrire du Dragon Age.
> 
> Plein de bisou sur ta bouille, Lys, et merci pour les idées !

La première missive qui leur parvint les trouva tous les deux enlacés sur la même couche. Les murs étaient balayés par les flammes de l’âtre et une odeur de miel flottait dans l’air. Les yeux collés par le sommeil et la voix basse de Hawke qui roulait dans la nuit, les mots de Varric couchés sur le papier et la perspective d’une dernière aventure au bout des doigts.

La deuxième missive qui lui parvint le trouva entouré d’esclavagistes morts. L’écriture alambiquée de Hawke semblait presque lisible tant la distance creusait son absence entre les côtes de Fenris. Le visage couvert de sang et de boue séchée, Fenris inspirait l’air encore humide du petit matin. Les mots étaient volatiles et sans importance. Fenris les chérissait quand même. Le papier, parfaitement blanc, resta plié en quatre contre son torse. 

La troisième missive le trouva seul, au bord de l’hiver. Les mots étaient les plus importants de sa vie et c’était Varric qui les écrivait. Sur les bords du papier, des larmes formaient des taches pour les lacs de sanglots que Fenris refusait de verser.

Il prit la route sous la neige.

Autour de lui, les chuchotis d’anciennes expéditions résonnèrent. Il balaya d’un geste rageur tous ces fantômes du passé.

*

Les pierres de Fort Céleste étaient suspendues au-dessus de l’abîme. La nuit avait enveloppé l’endroit, un manteau lourd et froid qui immobilisait même les gardes censés monter la garde. Les drapeaux de l’Inquisition – le mot seul faisait serrer des mâchoires à Fenris – habillaient les murs en dépit du bon sens. Un malaise profond s’était fixé dans la moelle de ses os. Il continua d’avancer. Fantôme, elfe, paria, esclave, amant, loup, dans les couloirs vides et dans les décombres, entre les gardes et au cœur même d’une forteresse qui ne prévoyait pas d’accueillir d’homme aussi déterminé que lui. Varric aurait dû savoir, en écrivant les mots.

Varric aurait dû deviner.

Varric n’était peut-être plus, lui-aussi, qu’un fantôme du passé.

La forme dormait dans la tour la plus élevée de la forteresse, en haut d’une volée de marche, loin au-dessus des autres. Il avait monté les marches sans un bruit, marque de pas boueuses sur les sols inégaux. Au petit jour, quand il repartirait, le sang se mêlerait à cette terre-là. Fenris n’avait aucune intention de négocier. Il leva l’espadon sans le moindre mal, les yeux rivés sur le tissu rouge décoloré qui entourait la garde. Le temps, comme souvent, lui volait tout ce qu’il tentait de garder. Dans la chambre, le monde entier semblait retenir son souffle. Dans le lit, la forme restait immobile. 

Fenris n’hésita pas.

Son épée s’abattit sur le lit en un fracas assourdissant. On avait surnommé son épée la lame de miséricorde, des années avant, mais Fenris n’avait plus aucune miséricorde à accorder. 

Aucun sang ne jaillit. 

La porte de la terrasse s’ouvrit et, pour la première fois, Fenris se retrouva de l’autre côté de l’arbalète de Varric. Le passé montrait les crocs. Il abaissa la lame, les mains tremblantes.

« Tu y étais ? »

Les yeux de Varric semblaient faits de glace, bille de verre au milieu d’un visage que le temps n’avait pas épargné. Le nain secoua la tête.

« Tu l’as laissé y aller sans toi ? »

La question était tordue, compliquée, et Fenris savait pertinemment qu’il tendait des pièges. Varric ne répondit pas. Varric l’attendait. Varric avait deviné, finalement.

« J’ai quelque chose à te proposer. » articula, finalement, Varric.

La lame de miséricorde heurta le sol avant même que Bianca ne soit baissée. 

Fenris était venu pour tuer. Il n’était pas là pour se battre.

*

Beelta Adaar avait le port de tête d’une impératrice et la tenue d’une guerrière. Debout devant la table où se décidaient les plus importants mouvements de troupes de l’histoire de Thédas, elle l’observait sans bouger. Il ne voyait pas dans ses yeux la curiosité malsaine à laquelle il était habitué ou la pitié, l’abominable pitié, à laquelle il avait parfois droit. Elle l’observait comme un caporal observait ses troupes. Elle jaugeait, elle mesurait. La main de Varric, fermement pressée sur son biceps, était la seule chose qui l’empêchait de fondre sur elle pour lui arracher le cœur. 

C’était une mage et c’était elle qui avait donné l’ordre. C’était une mage et c’était elle la responsable.

Un frisson, une tension, fit onduler l’air.

« Je veux rouvrir le passage vers l’Immatériel. » dit-elle, simplement, lorsqu’elle eut fini de l’observer. « Je peux le faire. » ajouta-t-elle, avant qu’il ne puisse parler et elle inclina la tête, laissant une myriade de tresses plus fines les unes que les autres ruisseler le long de son visage, le long des cicatrices qui le marquaient.   
« Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait avant, alors ? »

La question était un crachat au visage de son hôte. 

« Parce que j’étais presque morte. Parce que je n’ai personne à envoyer. »

Personne. Ce n’était pas un mensonge, pas vraiment. Fort Céleste regorgeait de monde, mais personne dont elle ne pouvait se défaire pour le bien d’une seule personne. Personne dont elle ne puisse se passer. Pour ne pas hurler, il se mordit la langue. Les doigts de Varric, plantés dans son bras, ne se relachèrent pas. Hawke n’était qu’un homme, aux yeux de l’Inquisitrice. Les mathématiques étaient simples. Hawke n’était qu’un homme. Elle n’était pas là. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle n’avait pas vu, pas connu. Les murs de Kirkwall et les expéditions, l’explosion et Meredith, autant de moments abominables qu’il avait fallu traverser, autant d’abominations contre lesquelles il avait fallu lutter.

« Qu’est-ce qui m’empêche de mettre fin à vos jours maintenant ? »

Beelta ne bougea pas. Elle croisa les mains sur la table d’opération. La lumière se refléta un instant contre les bouts métalliques de ses cornes.

« Je suis la seule à pouvoir manipuler une brèche assez stable pour vous permettre d’aller le chercher.  
– Contre quoi ?  
– Ma vie. »

Le silence, glaçant, sembla s’étirer à l’infini dans la salle.

« J’accepte. »

Les doigts de Varric, lentement, se relaxèrent.

*

Dans le secret de la nuit, il repartit. Un hahl, prêté par l’inquisitrice, marchait d’un pas lent à ses côtés, Varric monté sur son dos. Le silence, plus que le reste, était épuisant. Beaucoup de mots avaient été échangés sans jamais toucher à l’essentiel. Les yeux rivés sur la route qui les menait vers la Porte du Ponant, Fenris attendait.

Beelta lui avait promis qu’elle les rejoindrait à la Forteresse Inébranlable. Fenris lui avait juré qu’il la tuerait s’il ne l’y trouvait pas.

Varric, lui, était resté muet, comme un fantôme de lui-même, une ombre presque de ce qu’il avait été. Fenris n’arrivait plus à compter le temps qu’ils avaient passé sans se voir. Le groupe s’était dissout au contact de la guerre comme un sucre au contact du thé et la vie n’avait plus semblé être qu’une suite de « peut-être » et de « et si ? » qui, même alors qu’Hawke refermait ses bras autour de lui, étaient encore trop sensibles pour être effleurés. Varric était là, pourtant, dans cette mission suicide pour récupérer Hawke. Varric était là. Fenris ne savait pas où étaient les autres.

« Ce n’était pas un piège, tu sais. » finit par articuler Varric, à la tombée du troisième jour. « La lettre, la chambre. Je savais juste que…   
– Que j’étais un animal. »

L’amertume dans sa voix était à couper au couteau. Les yeux de Varric se rivèrent sur son visage. Malgré les années, malgré tout, ils se connaissaient. Plus que tout, Varric avait été là à chaque étape de la libération de Fenris. Plus que ça, Varric l’avait vu en dessous tout. Il inspira l’air nocturne, détourna les yeux.

« Si tu la tuais, personne n’aurait pu retrouver Hawke. Ni toi. Ni moi. Ni aucun de nos amis…  
– Ils ne sont pas là. Je suis le seul à être venu.  
– Ah ! » Une ombre, presque un sourire, passa sur le visage de Varric et Fenris fronça les sourcils. « Ils sont déjà à la Forteresse. »

Quelque chose se dénoua au creux de sa gorge. Avec un soupir, il prit le premier tour de garde.

*

Les nuits semblaient plus longues sans la chaleur de Hawke contre son flanc, sans la possibilité qu’il revienne d’une minute à l’autre, sans l’éventualité de rentrer lui-même à la maison et de l’y trouver, dormant d’un sommeil si léger que Fenris le réveillait immanquablement. Fenris ne se souvenait pas du moment où Hawke était devenu un absolu dans sa vie, mais il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où le sommeil de Hawke s’était transformé en une suite sans fin de cauchemars et où les mains de Hawke étaient venues le chercher, encore et encore. Le corps ensanglanté de Léandra, affreuse boucherie, n’avait laissé personne indifférent et avait fait de Hawke un orphelin. À la dérive, il avait serré les mains de Fenris entre les siennes. 

Fenris avait eu peur. Fenris avait fui. Des mois, encore et encore, course poursuite, un tissu rouge autour du poignet, crasseux, rigide et terrible. Il fuyait sans pouvoir lâcher prise, fuyait des sentiments, fuyait des souvenirs, fuyait sa colère sans pouvoir fuir les sentiments qui s'enroulaient autour de lui à chaque fois qu’il s’arrêtait. La réalité, comme un mur, avait fini par le rattraper. Sans hésiter, Hawke lui avait pardonné comme il avait pardonné à chacune des personnes qu’il aimait, une par une, lentement, comme on effaçait des péchés, chantrie d’une religion qu’il fondait en souriant. Hawke n’était pas parfait mais Hawke était sûr. Fenris ne l’avait plus jamais lâché. Hawke avait répondu à l’appel de Varric. Hawke n’était pas revenu.

Toutes les nuits, pourtant Hawke planait dans ses rêves. Au début, la forme n’était presque pas corporelle, effacée, hésitante. Fenris avait pensé à un démon. Fenris se demandait encore si ce n’était pas un démon. La forme n’avait rien demandé, pourtant, pas d’échange, pas de propositions, pas de mouvements brusques. A dix pas devant lui, la forme le regardait et tout ce que pouvait ressentir Fenris, c’était le poids des larmes qu’il était prêt à verser. Hawke était seul. Hawke était perdu. Hawke venait le retrouver. Fenris le ramènerait.

« J’arrive. » dit-il à la forme, le dernier soir, alors que la Forteresse se dressait dans le paysage.

C’était une promesse. Sur le visage de Hawke, une émotion que Fenris ne savait pas traduire passa.

Il disparut.

Fenris se réveilla en sueur.

*

Le sol de la Forteresse était imprégné de sang et l’odeur métallique le prit à la gorge. Ce n’était pas la même chose que ses offres de mercenaire ; c’était très différent des batailles qu’il avait dû mener. L’odeur était celle de Kirkwall, peu après l’explosion de la Chantrie, l’odeur du sol de La Potence, tous les jours avant cela. Un feu de camp crépitait, quelque part dans les ruines et Varric sauta au bas du hahl. Le silence s’étira, quelques secondes, avant qu’une voix ne s’élève :

« Ils sont là ! »

Fenris aurait reconnu la voix d’Isabela entre mille. Il aurait reconnu sa tenue entre mille, aussi et elle agita une main dans sa direction. Elle n’était pas seule et, avec un soulagement presque palpable, Fenris observa la silhouette de Sebastian se découper derrière elle. 

Le camp de fortune qu’ils avaient dressé ressemblait à tout ceux qu’ils avaient jamais dressés dans leurs voyages. Les tentes, montées à même le sol de pierre, formaient un cercle autour du feu que Merrill prenait soin d’alimenter. Aveline et Carver discutaient à voix basse, assis à même le sol et, alors que le visage de Fenris se tordait d’inquiétude, Bethany émergea d’une tente, le visage amaigri et les yeux creusés. Elle était vivante. La question avait grignoté Fenris lentement lorsque Varric lui avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé aux gardes des ombres. Elle était vivante et Fenris se moquait bien de savoir comment. Elle et son frère jumeau étaient vivants ; Hawke n’aurait pas à pleurer la disparition d’un nouveau membre de sa famille. Plus encore. Plus jamais.

« L’Inquisitrice est arrivée ? » demanda-t-il, alors que Isabela jetait un bras trop familier autour de ses épaules.   
« Hier matin ! » répondit d’une voix mélodieuse Merrill. « Elle travaille. J’ai voulu l’aider mais elle a refusé. »

Le visage de Fenris dut montrer un peu trop franchement son soulagement. Un coup de coude de la part d’Isabela le cueillit entre les côtes. Il ne dit rien.

Ils étaient ensemble. Ils retrouveraient Hawke. Les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer autrement.

*

Fenris n’imaginait pas un jour aller dans l’Immatériel volontairement. Fenris n’imaginait pas faire à nouveau équipe avec Merrill, avec Isabela, écouter les bavardages incessants de Bethany et de Varric. Fenris n’imaginait pas, mais c’était ce qui se produisait et, quelque part au fond de lui, une inquiétude sourde, un manque profond se dénouait. Il aurait traversé Thedas entier pour Hawke ; il n’était finalement pas le seul. Le menton d’Isabela se planta au creux de son épaule et Fenris attendit une remarque crue. A la place, elle sourit :

« On va le retrouver. »

C’était une promesse, un serment. Isabela aurait pu être à des milliers de lieues de là, sur son bateau, mais elle avait choisi d’être ici et Fenris lui faisait confiance pour tenir sa parole. Ils avaient choisi de prendre un risque et ils n’avaient pas reculé. Ils ne reculeraient pas. Ils avaient changé, bardé de cicatrices que la vie leur avait infligées, mais ils n’en restaient pas moins une famille et le mot, comme une bougie allumée au creux de son estomac, réchauffa immédiatement son corps gelé par le passage de l’autre côté. 

La famille était un concept évanescent. Fenris n’en avait jamais eu et, lorsqu’il en avait finalement eu une, elle avait disparu aussi vite qu’elle était venue, enveloppée d’un drap de trahison. Ses compagnons lui avaient dit, encore et encore, qu’ils appartenaient à la même famille, comme si la phrase lui évoquait quoi que ce soit, et, alors qu’ils avaient tous traversé un portail vers ce qui les mènerait probablement tous à leur perte, Fenris comprenait enfin ce qu’on avait essayait de lui dire pendant des années. 

« Merrill, » interpella-t-il alors que, du coin de l’oeil, il la voyait s’éloigner. « Bethany. Est-ce que vous savez comment est-ce qu’on peut traquer quelqu’un, ici ? »

Fenris était doué lorsqu’il fallait identifier des mages. L’odeur d’ozone qui les accompagnait les trahissait généralement et, si ce n’était pas le cas, leurs sorts laissaient toujours une odeur familière dans l’air. Là où la magie de Merrill sentait le fer, celle de Hawke avait toujours senti le feu de bois. Celle d’Anders… Le visage de Fenris se crispa et il secoua la tête, pour chasser l’odeur d’elfidée qui emplissait ses narines. Ce n’était pas le moment de penser au vide dans son dos, au soigneur qui leur manquait, à l’autre magie qu’il avait bien connue. Ce n’était pas le moment du tout. Ils avaient perdu Anders. Ils ne perdraient pas Hawke. 

Fenris ne pouvait pas perdre Hawke.

À sa droite, Varric se racla la gorge, comme à chaque fois qu’il s’apprêtait à annoncer quelque chose d’évident :

« Je pense qu'on n'aura pas besoin de pister Hawke. Regardez. »

Sur un des murs, mélange bâtard de pierres taillées et de caverne brute, un signe avait été gravé. Trois points que Fenris reconnaîtrait entre mille. Le temps et l’humidité n'avaient pas encore arrondis les bords à vif de la roche. Hawke leur avait tracé un chemin. Chancelant, Fenris porta la main à son front.

*

Le sang imbibait chacun des pas qu’ils effectuaient dans l’Immatériel. Incessante, les vagues d’ennemis s’échouaient sur leurs côtes pour s’y briser. Bethany était devenue une mage redoutable et si les soins se faisaient rares, ils n’en demeuraient pas moins en vie. C’était plus que Fenris pouvait demander. Un carreau d’arbalète siffla près de sa joue. Ils apprenaient à nouveau à se battre les uns aux côtés des autres. Ça n’avait rien de simple. Varric s’était battu auprès d’autres, Isabela s’était habituée aux vagues et aux luttes maritimes, Merrill s’était essayée à la guérilla. Seule Aveline n’avait pas changé, pas vraiment, et Fenris inspira profondément en voyant une nouvelle vague d'ennemis se découper au loin, sur les recoins d’une falaise qu’il parvenait à peine à distinguer. 

Les trois points se répétaient, encore et encore, sur chaque mur où ils auraient pu bifurquer, tournés dans la direction qu’ils devaient prendre. Merrill s’était avérée bien meilleure que lui pour les pister et, rapidement, elle s’était retrouvée à jouer les éclaireuses, un pas seulement derrière Fenris, le regard aiguisé et les joues creusées, une détermination d’acier dans les traits. Plus qu’il ne souhaitait l’admettre, Fenris l’admirait. Le temps avait peut-être érodé ses convictions, ses rages et ses terreurs. Le temps avait peut-être adouci la partie de lui qui en voulait au monde entier. Le temps, peut-être, et Hawke, aussi, la délicatesse dans le bout de ses doigts et la force dans ses promesses. 

Entre deux vagues, Isabela les rejoignit. De loin, le temps semblait ne jamais avoir posé les doigts sur elle. De plus près, les rides au coin de ses yeux comptaient une autre histoire. Fenris se demandait s’il portait les mêmes marques, s’ils pourraient un tous arborer les signes d’une vie menée loin :

« Je suis étonnée que tu n’es pas emmené Chien. »

Le nom fit plisser le nez à Fenris comme à chaque fois qu’on le mentionnait. S’il adorait le molosse, Hawke n’avait pas été des plus créatifs lorsqu’il avait fallu le nommer. Il hésita, une seconde, réticent à l’idée de partager un bout de leur vie privée, finit par lâcher prise face au sourire d’Isabela :

« La fille des voisins s’en occupe. Il n’était pas… ravi. »

Le mot « voisin » comme la plupart des mots liés à une vie de sédentaire et d’homme libre, lui faisait un drôle d’effet dans la bouche. Il avait passé tant de temps à ne s’arrêter nul part qu’il avait toujours l’impression de jouer un rôle lorsqu’il le mentionnait et Merrill parut percevoir quelque chose puisqu’elle brisa le silence qui s’était installé :

« Il y a un recoin, derrière les statues effondrées. Faisons une pause.   
– On n’a pas le temps pour ça, sorcière. »

Le mot lui échappa, vilaine habitude, mauvaise habitude. Merrill était une sorcière, mais avant tout, elle était un membre de la tribu bancale qu’ils formaient. Le regard qu’elle lui lança lui fit se mordre l’intérieur de la joue.

« Bethany est à court de mana. Je doute que tu veuilles que j’utilise ma magie. »

C’était vrai. Comme elle avait enflé, la tension retomba. Fenris hocha de la tête. La cavité les accueillit dans un silence pesant que personne n’osa briser.

*

Plus ils avançaient, plus l’Immatériel ressemblait aux Tréfonds. Un malaise palpable était tombé sur le groupe et seul Sebastian, le menton haut et une dignité toute régalienne dans le corps, paraissait ne pas se soucier du lieu qu’ils traversaient. Il n’était pas là, lorsqu’ils avaient effectué une descente dans les Tréfonds, c’était peut-être pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du froid et de la peur, de l’effondrement et de la certitude d’y rester, de la lente sape de leur sanité. Sebastian n’était pas là, non, et il y avait peu de chance qu’il s’y soit aventuré, après. Personne n’avait réellement de raison d’y descendre. Quant à ceux qui avaient des raisons… Machinalement, il posa les yeux sur Varric. Le nain, les mains crispées sur son arbalète, semblait lui aussi se rappeler de souvenirs qu’il aurait préféré pouvoir laisser enterré. Fenris ne le comprenait que trop bien. 

De l’équipe qui s’était aventurée dans les Tréfonds, ils n’étaient que trois. Même lorsqu’ils retrouveraient Hawke, le groupe ne serait pas au complet. Anders lui aussi avait été là. Fenris, comme une douleur lancinante, regrettait de ne pas l’avoir achevé avant que le pire ne se produise. Ce n’était pas par plaisir. Ce n’était même pas par colère. Des années de réflexion l’avait mené à une conclusion qui lui tordait l’estomac à chaque fois qu’il y pensait. Ils avaient tous assisté à la déchéance du mage, à la naissance de l’Abomination, sans jamais s’interposer. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait eu le courage de mettre fin à la vie d’Anders alors qu’il n’y avait plus que si peu de lui dans sa carcasse creuse. Fenris, plus que les autres, aurait dû avoir ce courage-là. À la place, il avait fermé les yeux, avait regardé le fantôme de l’homme monter une bombe sans l’arrêter. C’avait été évident, pourtant, à quel point il était peu lui lorsque Zevran Aranai, l’amant du Héros de Ferelden, avait fait escale à Kirkwall. Le Anders des histoires de Zevran n’avait rien en commun avec celui qu’ils connaissaient. Le Anders des histoires de Zevran était bien plus humain que celui qu’ils connaissaient ne l’avait jamais été. 

La gorge serrée, il crispa les doigts sur la garde de l’espadon. Si Hawke s’était laissé corrompre avant qu’ils n’arrivent jusqu’à lui… La possibilité était terrifiante, mais Fenris savait déjà qu’il n’aurait d’autre choix que de le tuer et de rester à ses côtés. Il ne commettrait pas la même erreur une seconde fois. 

« Fenris ? »

La voix de Carver, sèche et mal aimable, le tira de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête pour observer l’homme. Le trouver parmi les autres avait été une surprise : Fenris avait un souvenir clair des disputes interminables entre les deux frères au sujet de l’engagement de Carver au sein des Templiers et de la façon dont Carver s’était éloigné peu à peu. Il garda pour lui la réflexion, inclina la tête pour l’inviter à poursuivre.

« Une silhouette, là-haut. »

Les sourcils froncés, Fenris leva les yeux vers une butte, loin à l’horizon. Une lumière bleue se découpait dans l’air sombre. La silhouette ne ressemblait pas à celle d’Hawke.

« Sur vos gardes, tous. » gronda-t-il.

Ils n’avaient pas fini de lutter.

*

Dans la zone, les démons étaient étrangement rares. Leur absence, plus que leur présence, mettait les nerfs de Fenris à vif.

« Quelque chose cloche. » marmonna-t-il à l’intention de Sebastian qui hocha de la tête, les yeux plissés sur le lointain.

Depuis qu’ils avaient vu la silhouette, ils n’avaient eu de cesse de presser le pas, comme habité par une crainte irrationnelle qu’il se passe quelque chose. Fenris n’était pas certain de quoi, mais une inquiétude sourde battait le rythme au creux de son crâne et ni le sang, ni la douleur ne parvenait à le faire ralentir. Ses équipiers paraissaient sur la même longueur d’onde que lui. 

La silhouette, pourtant, n’avait pas bougé.

D’aussi loin, il était difficile de savoir s’il s’agissait d’une statue ou d’un démon, de quelque chose d’humanoïde, d’une aberration, mais la réponse l’effrayait. Le bleu lui rappelait quelque chose, souvenir fugace, désagréable, douloureux, et son lyrium scintilla comme en réponse au brouhaha de ses pensées. 

« Soyez sur vos gardes. » rappela-t-il, la gorge nouée. 

Bethany hocha de la tête, pour toute réponse, les yeux rivés en l’air. Une électricité fébrile courait entre eux alors qu’ils escaladaient la pente qui menait jusqu’à la silhouette. Fenris fut le premier à parvenir au sommet.

Face à face pour la première fois depuis une éternité, l’esprit lui sourit.

« Je vous attendais. » souffla Anders. « Hawke dort. »

Le visage n’avait rien des contours escarpés du Anders qu’il avait connu. Plus jeune, moins empli d’ombres, il était assis au sol dans un manteau couvert de plume qui semblait neuf. Devant lui, un feu de camp crépitait. Les alentours ressemblaient brutalement à la côte escarpée. Fenris serra les dents.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
– La mort est quelque chose d’affreusement ennuyeux.  
– Répond ou disparait.  
– Je protégeais Hawke. »

Fenris n’eut pas le temps de répondre. Une flèche traversa le corps d’Anders et se ficha dans le sol derrière lui. La silhouette vacilla, quelques secondes, avant de se rétablir. Tremblant de colère, Sebastian banda une nouvelle fois son arc.

Anders n’avait pas été la seule victime de l’explosion de la Chantrie. Elthina était morte et avec elle, la foi de Sebastian. 

« Oh, le prêtre ! » lança Anders d’une voix beaucoup trop enjouée pour la situation. « Oh. » reprit-il et ses yeux se posaient sur toutes les personnes qui émergeaient petit à petit de la pente escarpée. « Tu n’es pas venu seul.  
– Non.   
– Hawke a de la chance. » 

Il y avait de l’amertume dans les mots, quelque chose qui fit baisser les yeux de Fenris, crispa sa bouche en une grimace douloureuse. Hawke était chanceux : n’importe quel autre homme aurait été abandonné dans l’Immatériel sans que personne ne se retourne. Hawke était chanceux : si Anders avait été à sa place, personne ne serait venu le chercher. Fenris le savait. Anders le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Le fantôme se leva. Il ne sembla pas se soucier de la flèche qui le menaçait à nouveau ou de la façon dont les yeux d’Isabela le suivait. Comme un homme qui économisait ses forces, il ne semblait pouvoir se concentrer que sur une chose à la fois. Cette chose, Fenris le comprenait finalement, était la sécurité de Hawke. Le fantôme reprit, d’une voix lente :

« Vous devriez commencer à vous diriger vers la sortie. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à protéger cet endroit longtemps.  
– Qu’est-ce qui nous dit que ce n’est pas un piège ? » gronda la voix de Carver.  
« Ce n’en est pas un. » intervint finalement Merrill et Anders, diaphane et fantomatique, sourit.

« Vous allez devoir porter Hawke, il a épuisé toute son énergie. Je vous préviens, il pèse une tonne. »

*

Fenris n’avait pas eu le temps d’être soulagé qu’il avait fallu se remettre en route. Les mains fermement agrippées aux branches qui soutenait le brancard de fortune, il traînait à sa suite le corps maladivement pâle d’Hawke. Comme s’il n’était pas déjà mort, Anders, silencieux, disparaissait et apparaissait en un ballet insoutenable à sa droite. Moins tangible que lorsqu’ils étaient partis, Fenris l’observait se dissoudre lentement malgré les efforts qu’il faisait pour ne rien en montrer. Il aurait aimé avoir la force de lui demandé ce qu’il allait advenir de lui. À la place, il se tut. 

Ce qui avait été fait était fait. Il n’avait plus le droit aux regrets, plus le droit aux questions. Il n’était pas là pour nettoyer la mémoire d’Anders, pas là pour lui racheter une conduite. Il était là pour Hawke et Hawke, faible et inconscient, n’était pas tiré d’affaires alors même qu’ils arrivaient aux abords de l’immense brèche qui fendait le ciel d’un paysage que Fenris reconnaissait sans parvenir à le situer réellement. Le bâtiment surplombé par la brèche ressemblait à s’y méprendre à la Forteresse Inébranlable. C’était un bâtiment des gardes des ombres, cela, au moins, était certain : le regard de Bethany ne pouvait pas le tromper. C’était un secret de plus, probablement, une question de plus qu’il ne poserait pas. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour cela.

« Grimpez. » ordonna le fantôme. « Si vous entendez des hurlements, ne vous retournez pas. J’arrive à peine à tenir le démon qui rôde par ici.   
– Justice ? » demanda Varric et Anders, les yeux dans le vide, secoua la tête.  
« Vengeance. »

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Fenris sans qu’il ne puisse le contrôler. Le démon qui avait habité Anders avait plusieurs noms, mais la forme qui avait le plus marqué l’elfe portait le nom de Vengeance. Les dégâts qu’elle avait fait marquaient encore les murs de Kirkwall. La main de Varric se tendit vers Anders sans parvenir à le toucher. 

Sans larmes, ils se séparèrent. Un hurlement retentit depuis les tréfonds de l’Immatériel. Fenris, Hawke chargé sur le dos, pressa le pas.

*

Le soleil frappa ses paupières avec une douloureuse puissance. Étendu à même le sol, le brouhaha qui l’entourait ne semblait pas l’avoir remarqué. 

Il était en vie. La réalisation le fit se redresser et sa tête, comme un toupie, tourna sans s’arrêter. Une main, large et tière, se pressa contre ses omoplates. 

« Doucement. » lui intima la voix rauque de Hawke et Fenris ne prit pas la peine d’obéir, à genoux, puis sur ses pieds, les mains pressés contre le visage creusé de fatigue de son amant.  
« Tu es en vie. » articula l’elfe, comme pour s’en convaincre lui-même.   
« Je n’ai vu aucun flash, utile ou pas. » Hawke enroula un bras autour de sa taille. Fenris ferma les yeux. « Tu es venu me chercher.  
– Je n’étais pas tout seul.  
– Je sais. Je…  
– Tu n’étais pas tout seul, non plus. »

Un long silence s’étira entre eux. Hawke pressa un baiser sur le front de Fenris. Dans leur dos, un sifflement retentit, suivi d’un cri de douleur. Sans même se retourner, il pouvait deviner que Sebastian avait probablement écrasé le pied d’Isabela.

« Je lui ai promis de retrouver son corps pour l’enterrer là où il est né. » murmura Hawke.

L’admission, pleine de culpabilité, fit soupirer Fenris. Gentiment, il tira sur le bout de la barbe de Hawke, pour l’attirer vers lui, l’embrasser.

« Allons-y ensemble.  
– Toi et moi ?  
– Tous ensemble.  
– Même Sebastian ?  
– Peut-être pas Sebastian. »

Comme la pluie d’été, le rire de Hawke envahit la Forteresse. 

Au loin, Varric, plus animé que jamais, racontait déjà des histoires que Fenris n’arrivaient même pas à imaginer. Autour d’eux, les pierres sentaient l’elfidée.

Ils étaient enfin au complet. 


End file.
